The Number Game
by sleepyhog
Summary: one shot numbers 1-20


I don't own glee. :(

Read and enjoy:)

Thank you yourdorkalways for the editing your are amazing haha

* * *

At one time, they were different people at opposite ends of the food chain: he was at the top and she was at the bottom but now, they were one.

She would be lying if she said Mike Chang never caught her eye, because he did, and he caught it multiple times. He caught it walking down the hallway, when she went to the football games, even when he mowed the yard across the street, he caught her eye. But they were too different to do anything about it. He was at the top, and she was at the bottom. But the summer they spent together getting to know one another was the best time of their lives, and walking down a hallway holding hands made her oblivious to their differences. She was too happy to notice it anymore.

* * *

Two times, she felt that she would crumble into pieces, but he caught her right on time and made her smile.

Her dad had a heart attack. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. All she remembered was falling slowly to the ground and blankly gazing at the same spot for hours. He walked by looking for her because they had a class together and he was her ride home.

"Tina." He gathered her in his arms and just sat with her on the ground in the back of the choir room.

The second time her world came apart was when her sister was in a car accident, two days later as she came down to see their father. He climbed in the window, and lay down with her. They just laid there.

* * *

He said those three words, three days, three hours, three minutes and three seconds ago. And although she couldn't find the words, he was fine with it. His feelings would remain the same.

"I love you," he said into her hair as they were watching a movie on his couch.

"Mike, I don't know what to say."

He cut her off with his lips. "Don't say it till' you want to. No hurry and no rush." He kissed the top of her head and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

It took her four days, four hours, four minutes, and four seconds, to say the four words back. She'd never actually said it before, but she felt right when she did.

She sat in her room for four days to finally realize that she loved him back. He was walking out of the gym after football when she ran into his arms and jumped onto him.

"I Love you too," and kissed him with everything she had.

* * *

It took them five tries to set a day for their first date because he asked her father permission as it took him five days to respond.

"Mike it's almost been a week since you've been wanting to go on a date," she told him.

"I know but hold on," he told her as his phone rang. "I need to answer this I'll be right back."

"Hello?" He turned and walked away from her.

"Mike, this is Adam, Tina's dad. About what you asked me the other day, you have my consent to have a date with my daughter."

* * *

While he stood a tall 6', she a 5'4", she stood on her tiptoes and he craned his neck down filling their inevitable height difference.

"Tina, I would just like to inform you that I think it is cutest how you and Mike kiss," Rachel said standing behind her.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"The way he graciously bends down to kiss you and you rise up on your tiptoes," she responded. At the same time, Mike was coming down the hall with Puck. Was there that much of a difference? Well, Rachel and Puck must do the same thing as well because Puck's taller than Mike, and Rachel is sort of short than Tina.

* * *

They've been married for seven years. Some could be identified as their best and worst years, but the moments that they made would last forever.

"I hate you," she frustratingly yelled when right as he walked through the door. They had been like this for days. Neither knowing what was wrong.

"Tina, babe," he said, placing his shoes on the side. He found her on the kitchen floor, and saw her crying with an onion. "Mike, why does the onion always make me cry?" she asked him. He laughed as he helped her off the ground, taking the cruel vegetable from her grasp and cooked dinner himself.

* * *

Their son is turning eight. She vividly remembers looking at him when he was a baby; so small, and tiny, and the eight bones she broke in Mike's hand through delivery.

"Push, Tee, push!" Mike coached her.

"I am god dammit! You try doing this!" she bellowed gripping his hand tightly.

"Ow, babe! Let go of my hand for a second. Tee, please let go of my hand! It hurts!"

"You know what hurts? Giving motherfu –"

They heard the sickening crunch and the sound of a babies cry. "It's a boy." The doctor presented him to the parents and both Mike and the baby were rushed out of the room to be taken care of.

* * *

Nine years ago if you had told her that she would walk in a super market looking for chicken soup for a sick baby, she would have laughed at you. "Mama, will baba, want this one?" her son asked. She laughed.

Their son was a bouncy three-year-old, and Mike just happened to be sick. They walked into the store and down the soup isle they went. She was letting Ryan pick the soup for his daddy, or 'baba' as he liked calling him. She giggled at the realization that Mike had probably been the biggest baby she had to take care of.

* * *

Ten days ago she kissed him and he asked her what took so long.

Ten days in to Asian Camp. They laughed and played around each other and Tina really wanted to kiss him. Finally, it was the day of the recital. As she pressed the white and black keys of the piano, she finally mustered up the courage to do just that.

* * *

Eleven people stood at their wedding. The eleven people who'd went through the hard ships that led to this moment.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Quinn stood with her. Finn, Puck, Artie, Kurt, and Mr. Schu stood with beside him. It was the best feeling in the world for them.

* * *

They needed twelve. It was their magic number, so they got married on December 12, 2012. Everyone told them they were young and it wasn't going to work out, but it worked out for them perfectly.

Twelve members for nationals, Twelve members for touch football. Twelve times he tried to propose. Finally they settled on the date, December 12, 2012. Twelve was their lucky number. Why change that?

* * *

When her son was thirteen he asked what sex was. She was stunned. Reaching for the phone she called him causing him to carelessly run a red light. Thirteen minutes later he and their son came down the stairs blushing furiously.

"Mom, we had sex ed today. So .. What is it?" Ryan asked walking in the kitchen.

Reaching blindly for the phone she dialed the number ingrained in to her brain. "Mike come home and talk to your son," she said. "Ryan, go talk with your father," she said going into the kitchen and stirring the pot of curry she was making. When he came down the stairs later, Ryan was blushing furiously and he couldn't look her in the eye.

* * *

After fourteen days, it took her son to look right in the eye and tell her that he'd met a girl. Her name was Mia.

"Mom," he called.

"In here son," she called back. When he walked in he hugged his mother that he towered over.

"Mom, I met a girl, and I think I like her," he shyly said.

* * *

She was fifteen when she was a counselor. She was playing a song that she had easily fallen in love with from 'The King and I', and it had to be her favorite musical. Why he was dancing in short-shorts and his jacket undone, she never knew, but she did remember the way his lips felt and the parents that heatedly yelled at them for 'corrupting the minds of our dear children.'

"And you young lady are supposed to be setting an example for all good Asian girls, but you kissed a boy in front of all the little ones!" A mother yelled at her, though she wasn't paying attention. Mike's lips felt really good against hers so her attention-span ran on a short thread.

* * *

Her sixteenth birthday still serves as an unforgettable memory. They went bowling, and she got sixteen gutter balls, sixteen kisses, and sixteen gerbera daisies.

"Mike, I suck at bowling." It was the sixteenth guttergutter ball for her tonight.

"No you don't. You're just trying to get me to kiss you," he said, kissing her again following their agreement. For every gutter ball, she got a kiss.

He handed her the last flower he had from her bouquet. "That's the last one you know," he said.

"I know," she replied. She grabbed the lime green ball and rolled a perfect strike.

* * *

It took them forever to get their first time, seventeen times exactly; it wasn't until they stopped trying to force it to happen. That it did happen.

"I think we should stop trying," she said one day when they were on a date. So they did, he took her home and kissed her goodnight. The next date they stayed home and watched a movie. Kissing lead to touching and touching lead to, well, more touching. It wasn't planned; it wasn't perfect; but it was them.

* * *

On her eighteenth birthday he took her to get a tattoo. Did their parents know? Of course not. And besides, it was just a small a sign that symbolized their love on the side of her foot (as corny as that may seem).

"Mike, if my parents ever find out I might get murdered," she said gripping his hand firmly.

The tattoo hurt. It was right on the bone, but Mike had written it for her and it was amazing. "There you go miss," the tattoo artist said. Tina looked at her foot. There it was. Bold and black, the Chinese character for love.

* * *

They speak Chinese at home, when they're together, when they talk to their son, and when they talk to the baby in her belly. They tell each other 'I love you' in Chinese and at one time, he said it nineteen times in a row and she said it back.

"Wo ai ni," he said when she woke up that morning. He left for work kissing her and repeated it again and again.

All over the house she found post-its with the characters on it. She found nineteen of them. When he walked through the door after work she waddled her way to him and hugged him.

"Wo ye ai ni," she said into his ear. Their baby kicked and he looked at her with all the love in the world, bending down and pressing a kiss to the protruding belly.

He whispered, "Wo ai ni."

* * *

Twenty years flew by, as well as two kids, a dog, a house in California, and memories to last another twenty is what they brought to their reunion. The eleven people they see occasionally, and the two they see constantly. After all, they are currently planning a wedding between their son and the others' daughter.

* * *

_Michael Lee Chang and Christina Cohen Chang_

_Noah Elijah Puckerman and Rachel Barbara Berry-Puckerman_

_Cordially invite you to the marriage of_

_Ryan Lee Chang and Amelia Leah Berry-Puckerman_

_February 2, 2022._


End file.
